U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0057450 to Ulrich et al. discloses thermally developable materials containing reducing agent combinations. PCT Publication WO 2007/001806 to Eastman Kodak discloses thermographic materials with highly polymerized binder polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,373 to Ohzeki et al. discloses photothermographic material. EP 0803764 to Fuji discloses a method for preparing a photothermographic material. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0203323 to Takiguchi et al. discloses silver salt photothermographic dry imaging material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,852 to Geuens et al. discloses a thermographic recording material. Ruttens, Frank, “Polyvinyl butyral, More Than Just a Binder,” Journal of Imaging Science and Technology, 43(6) 535-39 (1999), discusses various properties of poly(vinyl butyral) (PVB) resins. U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,608 to Morita discloses a photothermographic material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,715 to Hirai et al. discloses a photothermographic material and image forming method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,548 to Yamashita et al. discloses silver salt photothermographic dry imaging material, an image recording method, and an image forming method. U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,790 to Kashiwagi et al. discloses a photothermographic imaging material and method for forming image. U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,694 to Kashiwagi et al. discloses a photothermographic imaging material and method for forming an image. U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,782 to Goto discloses a photothermographic imaging material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,895 to Teranishi et al. discloses a method for precipitating separation of photosensitive silver halide particle dispersion and silver salt photothermographic dry imaging material using thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,527 to Goto et al. discloses silver salt photothermographic dry imaging material and image forming method by use thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,467 to Teranishi discloses silver salt photothermographic dry imaging material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,884 to Yanagisawa discloses a photothermographic material, development method, and thermal development device thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,961 to Sakuragi et al. discloses copolymer and photothermographic material containing the same. U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,445 to Goto discloses an image forming method. U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,200 to Goto et al. discloses a photothermographic material. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0057447 to Goto discloses an image forming method. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0085482 to Sakuragi et al. discloses copolymer sand photothermographic material containing the same. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0187875 to Goto et al. discloses a photothermographic material. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0042125 to Goto et al. discloses a photothermographic material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,898 discloses a thermally developable photosensitive material and image forming method. U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,623 to Pavlacky discloses a thermally developable material.